indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Тимей (Платон)
Тимей «Тимей» ( ; сокр. Plat. Tim.) — один из важнейших трактатов Платона в форме диалога, посвящённый космологии, физике и биологии и написанный около 360 года до н. э. В этом диалоге также излагаются сведения об Атлантиде (более подробное описание имеется в неоконченном диалоге «Критий»). Этот диалог оказал значительное влияние на развитие средневековой философии, в том числе на идеи так называемой Шартрской школы, а также на философию эпохи Возрождения и, соответственно, на всю европейскую философию более позднего времени. Участники диалога: Сократ, Тимей Локрийский, Критий, Гермократ. Композиция Композиция диалога состоит из трёх неравных частей. В начале Сократ вкратце пересказывает концепцию идеального государства ( ), сущность которого в том, что каждый человек выбирает профессию в соответствии с достоинствами своей души: землепашцы ( ), стражи ( ) и философы. Затем Критий рассказывает легенду об Атлантиде (25а) — большом острове за Геркулесовыми столбами), затонувшей 9 тысяч лет назад. Большую часть диалога составляет речь астронома и пифагорейца Тимея, который начинает с различия «бытия» ( — 27d) на «не возникшее» и «возникающее». Возникающее необходимо имеет причину для своего появления, и здесь Тимей упоминает Демиурга ( — 28a), который производит вещи, глядя на их первообраз. Равным образом демиурга имеет и космос ( — 29a) — прекраснейшее из возникшего. Космос же Тимей называет «живым существом» ( — 30b), которое обладает как душой, так и умом. Космос возник благодаря божественному Промыслу ( — 30с). Также в «Тимее» Платон размышляет о времени, которое он именует «вечным образом» ( — 37d). Затем он излагает версию греческой теогонии, как от Урана родился Океан, а от Океана Кронос, а уже от Кроноса Зевс (41a). Платон рассматривает эфир (αἰθὴρ) как «прозрачную разновидность воздуха» (58d). С точки зрения теории познания «Тимей» важен началами скептического подхода. В этом диалоге Платон не раз указывает, что его рассуждения лишь вероятны, а не претендуют на истину. С его точки зрения материя — это не сущее, а некая неопределенность, лишь имеет возможность оформления, которое может быть воспринято человеком. Поэтому наше знание лишь вероятностно, а не абсолютно, а любое исследование должно идти в направлении наибольшей вероятности (Plato. Timaeus, 44d)Платон. Тимей / Собрание сочинений в 4-х томах, Т. III — М.: Мысль, 1990. — С. 447.. Иллюстрацией к этому принципу может служить рассуждение о том, что один и тот же предмет в разных местах и разное время может восприниматься по-разному (там же, 48е-50а)Платон. Тимей / Собрание сочинений в 4-х томах, Т. III — М.: Мысль, 1990. — С. 451-453.. Примечания Литература * Малеванский Г. В. Музыкальная и астрономическая система Платона в связи с другими системами древности // Диалоги Платона «Тимей» и «Критий». — Киев, 1883. — С.1—36. * Григорьева Н. И. Парадоксы платоновского «Тимея»: диалог и гимн // Поэтика древнегреческой литературы. — М.: Наука, 1981. — С.47—95. * Мочалова И. Н. О двух онтологических моделях в диалоге Платона «Тимей» // Платоновские исследования. Выпуск I. М.- СПб., 2014. С.55-78. * Плешков А. А. Философия языка в диалоге Платона «Тимей» // Вестник Ленинградского государственного университета имени А. С. Пушкина. 2015. No 1 (Т.2). С. 7-19. * Cornford, Francis Macdonald (1997) 1935. Plato’s Cosmology: the Timaeus of Plato, Translated with a Running Commentary. Indianapolis: Hackett Publishing Company, Inc. ISBN 0-87220-386-7. * Martin, Thomas Henry (1981) 1841. Études sur le Timée de Platon. Paris: Librairie philosophique J. Vrin. * Sallis, John (1999). Chorology: On Beginning in Plato’s «Timaeus». Bloomington: Indiana University Press. ISBN 0-253-21308-8. * Taylor, Alfred E. (1928). A commentary on Plato’s Timaeus. Oxford: Clarendon. * Artmann B., Schefer L. On Plato’s «Fairest Triangles» (Timaeus 54a). Historia Mathamatica, 20, 1993, p. 255—264. * Cleary J. J. The mathematical cosmology of Plato’s Timaeus. Synth. Philos., 5, 1990, p. 419—442. * K. Sarah-Jane Murray, "From Plato to Lancelot: A Preface to Chretien de Troyes, " Syracuse University Press, 2008. ISBN 0-8156-3160-X Ссылки * Платон. Собр. соч. в 4-х томах. Том 3. М.: «Мысль», 1994: : Перевод С. С. Аверинцева: www.plato.spbu.ru : Лосев А. Ф. Тимей: мифологическая диалектика космоса; www.psylib.ukrweb.net * Тимей * Plato, Timaeus * Plato, Timaios Категория:Книги по алфавиту Категория:Диалоги Платона Категория:Атлантида Категория:Метафизическая космология